Sawhorses have many uses, primarily as support for work pieces being sawn, nailed, drilled, etc., and even for standing on as may be required for various overhead projects, such as nailing, etc. Folding sawhorses have the desired benefit of being conveniently storable when not in use.
A user of a sawhorse is exposed to some danger in many of the work projects encountered and stability of the work piece support; i.e. the sawhorse, is important. Previously foldable sawhorses have had legs that fold as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 249,508, 592,574, 1,656,558, 2,399,861, 3,734,235, 4,238,001, and 4,565,263. However, a characteristic of all of these sawhorses is that in the open or work position, the sawhorse is unstable. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sawhorse structure that is foldable for convenient storage but in the unfolded position is positively secured against inward pivoting and releasably fixed against outward pivoting to thereby provide a stable work station.